


A Faint Clap of Thunder, Clouded Skies, Perhaps Rain Comes, and if so, Stay With Me?

by Ediel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediel/pseuds/Ediel
Summary: Imperial Year 1180, the continent of Fódland has seen an unprecedented peace across its three mighty nations kept in check by The Church of Seiros centralised in Garreg Mach Monastery. The monastery holds an academy for the youth of Fódland to hone their skills for the benefit of their lands and the church. For the first time in the academy's history each major house at the academy has their respected national future leader enrolled and heads each house. The webs of fate are unravelling, a shadow looms over Fódland and its future, for a mysterious mercenary is called upon to lead the houses through the obscurity of time. This story is followed through the eyes of a blue haired noble who is at a crossed roads when it comes to fighting for country and for what he loves.





	1. Three Houses

## Imperial year 1180 Great Tree Moon 20th day 05:35 am

Caspar had just woken up with the rising sun, he had come to the officers academy a few weeks prior to hone his skills as a fighter, as second son of the Bergliez Noble Estate he has no claim to lands nor does he desire to take the reins of leadership from his father or his older brother. All Caspar wants to do is learn how to fight and defend those who can't defend themselves from corrupt nobles and bandits. 

As he's getting dressed, he notices that his uniform has a tear on its right elbow, 

"Oh damn this is a new shirt too, I'll just roll up my sleeves and no one will notice, least of all Linhardt, the guy does more sleeping then train." 

Linhardt is Caspar's oldest friend they've known each other since they were kids since their parents were on good terms with each other and would permit Caspar to visit Linhardt or vice versa. 

'Well I better get to the training grounds before Felix beats me there and hogs the best training dummies, which he'll end up destroying with his sword and we won't get new ones for another week.' 

Caspar visibly sighs as he quickens his pace to the training grounds, on his way he notices Jeritza walking about, 

'Strange I've seen him walking around the grounds before but never this early, I honestly have no idea what he does here at the academy. As far as I'm aware he doesn't teach a class nor does he offer to tutor students, he just exists here for students to stare in awe of his swordsmen ship and then walks off to who knows where.' 

Jeritza walks towards the corridor leading to the second floor, Caspar shrugs his shoulders and continues towards the training grounds. 

As Caspar enters the training grounds, he notices he's alone,"phew the first one here, I can finally get the good training dummies and maybe those new gauntlets came in the ones made of steel. Ooo I can't wait!!" 

Caspar leaps towards the storage room where all the equipment is stored, in it there lies rows of rusty swords, axes, and spears in racks, on the wall shiny silver shields coupled with swords in holsters are adorned, used more for decoration then for actual training. On the back end of the room lies another door and through it houses the academy's stock of arrows, bows, and different types of armor pieces for the students to train with, again the equipment found within is made out of iron. 

The academy decided to use rusted iron equipment so that students couldn't harm each other or the equipment, however with instructor's permission they can have special access to steel and on rare occasions silver weaponry to enhance their skills with weapons they'd be using on a real battlefield. Today just so happens to be Caspar's day to get steel gauntlets or well to share them with a few other classmates, which he noticed Felix as one of the participants, hence the reason Caspar wanted to get there first and use them before him. 

In the centre of the room lies a wooden table with four wooden benches which students use to sit on and repair equipment or to take a break from training, on the table lies a large metal crate with a list on its lid which reads "Steel Gauntlets" and below are the authorized students who can use them. 

"Alright!" Caspar announced excitedly, "They're here, I'm the first one to get to use these oh! I wonder how heavy they are and what kind of sound it makes bashing the training dummies!" 

Caspar opens the crate and grows silent and quietly picks up the gauntlets. "whoa they are a lot heavier than I expected." 

Caspar puts on the gauntlets, "heh is it to cliché for me to say it fits like a glove heh." 

"Yes, and I'd ask you to please cease your idiocy." 

Caspar is startled by a voice across the room, a shadowy figure in the corner emerges and appears to be Linhardt?!? 

"Linhardt? What are you doing here, its unlike you to be up this early." 

"Correction I haven't slept yet; I've been here all night doing some training of my own." 

"What? Linhardt that's crazy how are you going to stay awake during class today?" 

"Well I shouldn't have any issue with it being Sunday, maybe I shouldn't have said anything it would have been funny to see you in class with no one around haha." 

"Hey don't make fun I simply forgot what day it was, it happens we've only been here for two weeks I'm still adjusting!" 

As Caspar struggles with his excuse Linhardt laughs at his struggling friend. "It's okay Caspar what have you there?" 

"What these? Oh, only the steel gauntlets I've been waiting to train with, I finally got approval from our professor to use them." 

Linhardt motions to leave but stops to inquire on the whereabouts of the professor, "Caspar where is the professor, I thought they were only allowed to authorize the use of higher end equipment with instructor supervision?" 

"Oh, yea I heard they went out on a patrol." 

"They?" Linhardt inquired. 

"Yea Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude left with a small division from the Knight of Seiors and the professor went along to make sure they were safe." 

"Hm well it's of no concern for me 'Yawn' well I'm off to bed all that training has tired me out."

Caspar speaks up before Linhardt leaves, "Hey speaking of which how long have you been in here? and why so late have you been training this early in the morning all this time?" 

"Oh, heavens no I got a stroke of inspiration from a tome I was reading earlier this evening and came here at around two in the morning to train the technique without any interruptions." 

Caspar visibly winces "Jeeze I thought I took my training to crazy lengths, but you Linhardt have some strange urges." 

Linhardt shrugs "Well when one gets inspired it's hard to ignore the urge to attempt a hypothesis and perform it." 

"I hear where you're come from Linhardt, and I love that passion!" Caspar punches the air with a determined look in his eye, Linhardt laughs at him and waves him off. 

"Well on that note Caspar I'm going to get some rest, good luck with your training." 

"Yea, Thanks! Have a good rest Linhardt!" Caspar calls out to him and focuses back onto his preparation; he grabs a new training dummy and makes his way to the training grounds. 

While Caspar spends his morning training, in the southern region of Garreg Mach a battle takes place between Bandits and Nobles. The three house leaders and a mysterious mercenary are currently engaged in combat and the resulting battle leads to the bandits fleeing out of fear of this mysterious mercenary who helped the House leaders fend off the bandits. They travel to Garreg Mach and the mercenary is within the company of the famous Captain Jeralt former leader of the Knights of Seiros. Archbishop Rhea, pleads Jeralt and his child to stay at Garreg Mach, offering Jeralt a vice-captain role to aid the current Captain of the Knights of Seiros and to his child, the mysterious mercenary a teaching position, they are free to choose which house they want to lead. The students at the officer's academy hear of this mercenary’s exploits and how they saved the house leaders from the bandit's attacks, everyone was hoping that this new mercenary would stay and tutor them. Unbeknownst to them, save the House Leaders the mercenary was to choose a house to lead and the decision they made was to lead the Black Eagle House. 

As the new Professor enters the Black Eagle's classroom they are greeted by a cast of young students, all of which are stunned to see them as their new professor. After the introductions Caspar takes his leave along with the other students and he spots Jeritza at the Training grounds. Caspar stays at a distance to spy on him, see if he does anything out of the ordinary, that's when the professor comes up to him 

"Oh professor I didn't see you there." 

The professor eyes him and asks "What are you doing here Caspar?" 

"Oh well I was just thinking on how Jeritza seems strong and I kinda thought he was going to be our new professor, you know after that teacher ran away during the outdoor training, I figured Jeritza was a natural replacement, I was surprised to find you our new professor. I don't think I could beat Jeritza in battle, but I could probably take you though!" 

The professor smirks at Caspar, "Heh unlikely it'll take a lot of practice and honing your skills to take me down." 

"You think so? With enough training, I'm sure I'll beat you someday!" Caspar makes a mental contract with the professor that one day he will beat him! 

As the professor makes their rounds around the monastery, Caspar decides to take the rest of the day to socialize with the other students and find out if Linhardt has gotten enough sleep to have lunch with him, 

'Oh who am I kidding its Linhardt he never has enough sleep unless it's the middle of the night!' 

Caspar runs off to find Linhardt. Ten minutes of searching and he spots him in front of the Garden. 

"Hey Linhardt" Caspar shouts out to him, to which Linhardt replies with a curt wave while he yawns into his right hand. 

"Jeeze Linhardt, I told you earlier that that early morning training would throw off what semblance of a sleep schedule you had." 

Linhardt nods at Caspar, "Yea I hear you Caspar but we all got summoned to the classroom to be introduced to the new professor, it'd be rude to miss our introduction." 

Caspar chuckles, "If you can call that an introduction you basically went to sleep after saying two words to our professor!" 

Linhardt yawns again, "Yea well I can't help it and if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room for some much-needed rest, all this talking and introductions have made me even more tired." 

Linhardt makes to leave but Caspar grabs his left arm, "Now wait Linhardt you haven't eaten yet we should get some food first." 

Linhardt stops to ponder the idea, "Is it lunch time already? No wonder I'm so tired I nearly missed my mid-day nap." 

Caspar visibly winces, "Your mid-day nap? I swear all you do around here is sleep and do odd training sessions during the night." 

Linhardt simply shrugs at Caspar, "well It's the only time where no one can bother me and I can get some meaningful research done, I can't help it that's when my body decides to work all I can do is do the best I can with how my brain likes to operate." 

Caspar looks at Linhardt baffled by his friends' strange sense of victimization, "You know there are things you can do to fix that, like maybe going to sleep at a decent hour or maybe forgoing those afternoon naps to have lunch or talk with others, or heck even study!" 

Linhardt realizing he won't win this battle, due to the fact that Caspar's determination can make anyone do anything against their will just by Caspar's own will being self-imposed on others, it truly is fascinating and Linhardt swore that Caspar had some minor crest within him because he had no other explanation for this phenomenon. 

"Alright Caspar I'll go to lunch but right after I'm going right to bed." Caspar fist-pumps the air, 

"Alright let's go Linhardt!" Caspar bounds excitedly. 

Before they leave to the Dining Hall, Caspar catches sight of Ashe who is working in the Garden, "Hey Ashe have you been working in here for long?" 

Ashe whips his head around the room startled by the arrival of someone else. "What? Who? Oh! Caspar, I didn't see you there, um sorry what where you saying?" 

Caspar looks at Ashe with a puzzled look, "Hm I didn't think I was being so subtle, but anyways I was asking if you have eaten lunch yet?" 

"Oh no not yet, I still have some work to finish in here." 

Caspar looks around and sees that some crops still need to be watered, "You're doing this all by yourself?" 

Ashe looks at Caspar with a confused expression, "Well yea it's my turn to take care of the plants and that means watering all these plants, I take it you haven't been put in charge of greenhouse duty yet huh?" 

Caspar shakes his head, "No I haven't I didn't know it was this involved with so many crops to water, do you want help?" 

Ashe shakes his head, "Oh no that's alright I can take care of it but thank you for the offer" 

Caspar begins to talk but is interrupted by Linhardt "Hey Caspar lets go I wanna get back to my napping and if you don't hurry up I'll just go and do that" 

Caspar is torn between helping Ashe or sticking with his promise to Linhardt. "Alright Linhardt I'll be there in a second! Hey Ashe I'll save you some lunch alright." 

Ashe laughs at the duo and smiles warmly at Caspar, "Thank you very much Caspar you don't have to do that tho." 

Caspar beams at Ashe, "Oh don't worry about it, you're going to work up an appetite doing all this gardening, the least I can do is save you a meal." 

Ashe slightly blushes, "Well alright I look forward to it. Thank you, Caspar!" 

Caspar waves towards Ashe and makes his leave with Linhardt towards the Dining Hall. As Caspar leaves his mind is flooded with Ashes blushing image, 'I can't forget to get him his meal, he's doing so much in there it's the least I can do!' 


	2. A Clap of Thunder

Caspar and Linhardt walked towards the Dining Hall and are welcomed with the warm hue of the candle light adorning the ceiling in grand chandeliers, casting a yellowish hue on the grand wooden tables each with several handcrafted wooden chairs, each crafted as a piece in glory of the goddess. 

At this hour there are many students and faculty members all seated around with meals and socializing with one another, casting a gaze at the cafeteria counter a large line stretching to the outside of the Dining Hall has formed. 

Linhardt speaks up interrupting Caspar's thoughts, "Caspar let's sit over there before this place becomes full with nowhere to sit." Linhardt gestures towards a couple of chairs underneath a stain glassed window. 

"Ok but we need to get our food first." Caspar announces concerned. 

"Well Caspar if we wait in line for our meals, we won't get a place to sit so I suggest you get in line and order us our meals while I sit and reserve our seats." Linhardt says matter-of-factly. 

Caspar grumbles but nods in agreement not wanting to argue considering the line won't be going down anytime soon, and he needs to get enough food for Linhardt, himself and save a plate for Ashe. 

Caspar walks towards the end of the line which starts just outside the door facing the terrace. 'This will take a minute.' Caspar thought to himself. 

As the line dwindles Caspar notices the professor walking in, the professor skipped the line and went straight to one of the head chefs behind the counter, as a member of the faculty staff they get special privileges allowing them to avoid the lines. 'Lucky, I wish I could skip the line...' Caspar grumbled to himself. 

Caspar is shocked to see the professor order three meals and he couldn't help but wonder if those meals are for the professor, and then notices the professor walking towards the middle of a table with Dorothea and Edelgard seated across from the professor. 'Hm I wonder why they're all sharing a meal together?' Caspar ponders. 

Caspar is taken out of his thoughts when he hears Raphael's order. "I'll take seven plates please, a guy's gotta fill up after a long day of training!" The chefs look at each other quizzically but oblige and make him seven plates, to which he carries over to the end of a table where Ignatz is sitting already enjoying his meal. 

'Well if Raphael and the professor all order more than one meal then me ordering for three people won't be an issue. 

As Caspar reaches the counter the chefs put up a notice that cooked meals are almost gone and are now limited to one per person, Caspar looks behind him to see the line has only grown behind him and is out into the terrace. 

"HEY LINHARDT!" Caspar yells towards him "COME UP HERE!" Linhardt looks at him confused but gets up from his seat begrudgingly and walks towards Caspar, 

"Why do you have to yell?" Linhardt asks angrily. 

"They just put up a notice where only one plate per person, so you need to grab your plate with me." As Caspar says this, he realizes he won't be able to grab a meal for Ashe. 

'Oh damn what will I do, I promised Ashe I'd save him a meal.' 

Caspar and Linhardt reach the end of the line and order their meals. Caspar decides to test his luck and asks the chef for another plate. “Hey you don’t think I could get another bowl? I just had a long day of training and could use the extra calories.” Caspar asks with a smile. The Chef is a young woman probably in her mid-twenties, she looks at Caspar and then to the older woman working behind the stove and appears to be contemplating whether or not to break the new rule and give Caspar a second plate. 

”I wish I could but if I were to give you another plate we’d run out of food for everyone else waiting in line and it would cause the chefs working here to work even longer without a break before dinner prep has to start.” She says with a tired look in her eyes. 

Caspar looks at her with an understanding look, “Alright I understand it must be tough to get all these meals out to everyone and not overload with the workload.” 

The young women smiles and hands him his meal of pork chops with a generous portion of roasted vegetables and two slices of bread, she winks at Caspar as she hands him the equivalent of two plates. 

Caspar beams at her, “Thank you very much miss!” And he runs off to find Linhardt who somehow disappeared. ‘Hm I wonder where he ran off too?’ 

”LINHARDT” Caspar yells hoping to get his attention, however he was greeted with stares from everyone in the Dining hall but no signs of Linhardt, ‘Where could he have gone? Wasn’t he sitting by the window over there?’ The seat that Linhardt had been saving was vacant and Linhardt appeared to be nowhere around. 

In truth Linhardt had gotten tired from waiting around for Caspar to get his meal, and he had enough time to sit at a nearby table, eat his meal and leave all before Caspar received his meal. 

Caspar confused on Linhardt’s whereabouts shrugs his shoulders, ‘I guess he left, oh well I hope he ate beforehand.’ Caspar thought to himself. ‘Well I have a full plate of food perhaps I can run on over to the Greenhouse and share my meal with Ashe. 

Caspar walks on over to the Greenhouse careful not to drop anything, he arrives at the entrance and knocks realizing that the last time he entered without announcing himself it startled Ashe. 

”Hello, Ashe? I’m back and I brought you some lunch.” Caspar looks around to see where Ashe is 

”Oh I’m over here!” Ashe calls over from the other side of the Greenhouse. 

Caspar walks over to where Ashe had called him and upon seeing him he sees he's covered in mud and the bottom of his pants are soaking wet. 

”Whoa Ashe what happened?” Gesturing towards his appearance 

”Oh I didn’t realize I was this dirty, I got caught up in my work and I wanted to finish up quickly before you came back, but I must admit you came here really quick.” 

”Yea I did come back pretty quickly, Linhardt left me in the Dining Hall and I didn’t want to eat alone, and I got enough food for the two of us, would you care to join me?” Caspar asks meekly. 

”I’d be honored to, we can eat on the ledge over here” Ashe gestures towards the edge of a raised garden bed overlooking a window. 

Caspar moves over to sit on edge and holds the plate of food in his left hand, “Hey Ashe is there a table I can put the food on?” 

Ashe looks around hastily searching for something that resembles a table, “Oh we can use this empty flower bed, we can turn it over and it should do.” Caspar nods and Ashe grabs the flower bed. 

Ashe puts the make shift table between them and Ashe sits close to Caspar, “Here dig in there's enough here for the two of us!” Caspar says cheerfully. 

”Thank you very much Caspar, you didn’t have to go through the trouble just for me.” Ashe says joyfully. 

”Hey it’s the least I can do, you're in here working hard for everyone's benefit.” Caspar says enthusiastically. 

Caspar and Ashe begin to eat the meal and Caspar realizes that he only brought one set of cutlery, “Oh damn sorry Ashe I forgot to grab another set of cutlery, uh here I’ll cut up the meat and we can just eat it with our hands I suppose.” 

Ashe laughs “It’s ok, we can eat with our hands” 

Caspar cuts up the meat and they share a meal together, Caspar begins to look around the room. “So how much work do you have left to do in here Ashe?” 

”Oh I’m almost done I just need to finish watering the other half of the plants and then I’m finished in here.” Caspar looks around to the other half of the room which has a large amount of plants. “That's going to take all afternoon, after we finish eating, I'll help you!” 

”Oh no I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that. This is my responsibility after all.” Ashe responds apathetically. 

”Well good thing you didn’t ask, I’m offering my help and I don’t mind at all Ashe there's so much left to do, and face it if we do it together we can be done in half the time!” Caspar says determinedly. 

Ashe blushes slightly at Caspar's determination and his unwavering decision to help him. ‘I can’t help but wonder why Caspar wants to help me so badly, it’s not like I did anything for him, he is a noble after all maybe it's because of his noble lineage that pushes him to wanting to help commoners such as myself.’ Ashe ponders to himself. 

Caspar and Ashe eat in relative silence and Ashe continues his thoughts. ‘Well maybe I can make it up to him later for helping me out.’ Ashe is interrupted by Caspar who is looking outside the window. 

”Oh Ashe we better finish up quickly, look in the distance.” Caspar points towards dark clouds gathering in the distance. 

”Heh it’s alright Caspar the Greenhouse has a roof so even if it rains we’ll be dry in here, well without our own mishaps with the water hose.” Ashe jokes. 

”Oh right, well in that case I guess we can work without being hindered by the rain.” 

After their meal Caspar and Ashe begin to work on watering the remaining crops in the Greenhouse and as they work rain begins to descend from the clouds. “Hey you hear that Ashe? It sounds like thunder!” 

Ashe looks up worriedly, “Oh really? Thunder, well if that’s the case we should hurry and finish up in here!” 

Caspar looks at Ashe with a concerned look. “Do you not like thunderstorms Ashe?” 

”What me... well no not particularly but I'm not scared of thunderstorms.” Ashes looks around and hurriedly waters his remaining section of the garden. 

Caspar looks on in awe, ‘I didn’t realize Ashe was afraid of thunderstorms, or well as he put it not particularly heh. Well in that case I should hurry and finish up.’ 

Caspar and Ashe finish up the gardening and make to leave but before leaving a loud boom erupts from the clouds. 

”WHOA!” Ashe leaps not expecting the thunder to be so close. A few seconds after the rain intensifies and begins to poor from the sky 

“Ashe, quickly up the stairs” Caspar motions to the second floor of the dorm rooms where nobles reside. 

Not thinking twice Ashe runs up the stairs with Caspar and after getting to the top of the stairs Ashe realizes that theres no getting down without going outside. “Wait Caspar my room is on the second floor. There's no way for me to get down without getting soaking wet.” 

Caspar looks around as if there might be some other way down, “Well you can wait out in my room until the storm passes.” Caspar suggests nonchalantly. 

Ashe looks up at him and nods meekly, since there is no other course of action that doesn’t result in him getting soaked (a clap of thunder) Ashe is startled again “Ok I’ll stay with you!” Ashe says with a cracked voice 

Caspar laughs ‘I didn’t realize Ashe was this cute... wait what?’ (another clap of thunder) Caspar is interrupted from his thoughts and leads Ashe to his room. 

”Well here it is, nothing too special even though it’s a noble room there really is no big difference to the other rooms, I believe.” Caspar being a noble has a room on the second floor with a view overlooking the terrace. 

(Another clap of thunder) Ashe makes for Caspar's bed and resists hiding under the blankets. Before Ashe could sit down on the bed, Caspar notices how dirty the two of them were. "Hey Ashe our uniforms are soaked from gardening, um" Caspar pauses thinking on how Ashe would react to them being in their boxers. 

"Uh we can dry off our clothes so long as you don't mind us being partially naked." Caspar suggests. 

Ashe blushes slightly "Uh no I don't, it wouldn't do to get your bedding wet." They take off their uniforms and are left in their boxers. Ashe hands his pair to Caspar which takes them and hangs them on a nearby chair to help them dry. 

Ashe looks down at Caspar's blankets. “Um Caspar would it be weird if I um...” (Another clap of thunder) Ashe hids under the blanket. 

Caspar laughs. “Ashe I didn’t know you where this afraid of storms” 

Ashe peers out of the blanket's ”Not normally no, I don’t know what's coming over me!” 

Caspar laughs at Ashes antics and goes over to his bed and pats Ashe’s head, “It’s alright we all have things we are afraid of, you can stay under the sheets until the storm passes.” Ashe nods. 

(Another clap of thunder) “Whoa that was a lot closer than the last time, I guess the storm is intensifying.” Caspar realizes he's not making the issue better and decides to sit at the base of the bed and leans against the wall, with Ashe hiding under the covers to his right. 

At first they sat in relative silence, Caspar would switch between looking down at Ashes still form or out the window at the droplets of water on the windowsill. 

The storm goes on for two hours, Ashe is still under the covers and Caspar had fallen asleep while looking outside, Caspar begins to dream of a quiet starlit night with Ashe in his dream, wait why would Ashe be here? The next part of his dream he’s on his hands and knees doing some erotic things which his brain can’t make out. What could he be doing? 

“Caspar, would you do it?” Ashe asks seductively. 

“Do what?” Caspar asks dumbfounded. 

Ashe laughs and motions towards his belt. 

Caspar blushes and feels himself getting aroused. 

While Caspar is dreaming Ashe emerges from under the covers, after realizing how quiet it had gotten. ‘Huh I guess he fell asleep; I was wondering why he got so quiet.’ 

’Oh I feel so dumb being scared over a simple thunderstorm and hiding under Caspar’s blankets. He is nice enough to let me expose a weakness of mine and not making a big deal of it.’ 

(Another boom of thunder) Ashe cowers a bit but is relaxed with Caspar nearby, ‘I guess I'm getting used to this, Caspar is still fast asleep’ Ashes looks Caspar up and down ‘How does he get his hair to stick up like that? Whoa I didn't realize how muscly he was.” 

Ashe then looks further down at Caspar and realizes a bulge forming under his boxers hardly containing it, ‘Oh is that?’ Ashe’s face turns a bright red as he realizes that Caspar must be having an erotic dream. 

’Get ahold of yourself Ashe, you're in his bed without pants on because of a stupid storm and now you're looking at him like that? Come on!’ Ashe slaps his face, attempting to remove any dirty thoughts. 

Caspar stirs as Ashe is struggling with his thoughts. “Oh, Ashe your awake?” Caspar says drowsily. 

”Uh haha yea I am it’s still raining outside but the thunder has subsided a little.” (A distant clap of thunder). 

Caspar looks out the window and then down at his crotch to realize he was semi-hard and then back to Ashe who is looking out at the window. 'I wonder if he noticed?' Caspar quickly crosses his legs in an attempt to hide his arousal. 

(Another clap of thunder) Caspar then looks down at Ashe. ”Oh I see what you mean, well you can stay here with me until the rain stops.” Caspar suggests hopefully. 

”I’d love to Caspar but I better head on down, a little rain won’t bother me now that the thunder has subsided.” 

Ashe makes to grab his still damp uniform and leave but Caspar stops him by grabbing his wrist “Wait! Um I mean it is probably still pouring rain out, you can stay here till morning, it is getting late.” 

Caspar really wants Ashe to stay, because if he leaves, he might catch a cold, that and... well his dream and all. Caspar would like to figure out why he's thinking this way. 

Ashe laughs remembering the image from earlier. “I’m ok Caspar, thank you but I better be going. We have class tomorrow and I need to get my equipment in order. 

Caspar looks at him wistfully but nods. “Alright have a good night Ashe, don’t catch a cold alright.” 

Ashe nods and put on his pants that are still slightly damp but Ashe doesn't care all that much since it is still raining and he'll be getting wet again. 

Ashe finishes getting dressed and opens the door, but before leaving he takes one last look at Caspar who is still only wearing his boxers and is standing up to see Ashe out, he smirks then closes the door and walks down. As he gets to the base of the stairs a faint clap of thunder erupts from the sky, Ashe winces but shakes his head and prepares to sprint towards his room at the other end of the dorm hall. 'Ok Ashe run!' Ashe quickly sprints toward his room and by the time he gets to his room he's slightly soaked but overall it wasn't as bad as he thought it could have been. 

With Ashe gone Caspar lays on his bed and sniffs his blanket ‘hm it sort of smells like him.’ Caspar is jolted from his thoughts. ‘Wait do I have feelings for him? I can’t explain why I feel this way.' As he thinks of the scene from his dream and then having Ashe there nearly exposed he feels his erection forming again 

Caspar groans in frustration. He lays in his bed and attempts to sleep, 'not much left I can do.' 

Caspar feels his erection subsiding and he quietly falls asleep still having no answers for his feelings of Ashe. 

In Ashes room he prepares his equipment and is reminded of Caspar's image and his erection bulging from his boxers, Ashe blushes at the thought. ‘Why do I remember that of all the things, hm as if Caspar would feel the same way, he is a noble and all. 

Anyway, I’m done for the night I better get to bed or I might oversleep and miss tomorrows class.’ Ashe puts on his pyjamas and lays in his bed and enters a blissful sleep. 

The next morning Caspar arrives at the Black Eagle house classroom he’s one of the first students there along with Edelgard, Hubert and Ferdinand. They are all chatting about the upcoming lecture today, being the first with the new professor. 

Edelgard begins the conversation “The new professor has some talent; I wonder if they know how to run a class room? 

”I wouldn’t worry Lady Edelgard if the professor has any merit, being recommended by the archbishop herself, there should be no reason to doubt the professor and their abilities.” Hubert responds with a sly smirk. 

The remaining students enter into the class with Linhardt sitting beside Caspar. 

”Hey Caspar, where did you go after lunch? I didn’t see you before the storm hit.” 

”Oh I was with Ashe in the Greenhouse helping him finish up before the storm and he...” Before Caspar continued, he stopped to think if he should tell Linhardt what happened between him and Ashe but wasn’t given a chance when the Professor entered the classroom. 

”Good Morning everyone, this week will be prep work for the mock battle between the three houses next week and we must hone our skills for the upcoming battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little bit of fluff between the two I hope it wasn't to overbearing nor to forceful. Next time the mock battle between the three houses will be played out.


	3. Mock Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the Mock Battle is upon them. How will the battle turn out and which House will come out on top?

## Great Tree Moon, Mock Battle

The entire week each house was under intense instruction by their respected professor’s in anticipation of the mock battle at the end of the month. 

Caspar was under instruction to improve his close combat capabilities and would often train with Ferdinand in hand to hand combat. 

”Come on Caspar try to land a hit, I assure you I won’t make it so easy.” Ferdinand taunted. 

They were in the training grounds at mid-day, they have been training for the past two hours with Caspar and Ferdinand training with axes but have now switched to hand to hand combat. 

”Oh I wouldn’t tempt me if I where you Ferdinand, you might not like getting pummelled by me!” Caspar chides. 

Caspar goes to Ferdinand's right and takes a swing at him, Ferdinand jumps to the left and narrowly misses the blow. 

Ferdinand retaliates with a swing to Caspar’s left, to which Caspar kicks back and causes Ferdinand to lean forward, Caspar smirks and yells “I’VE GOT YOU NOW!” Caspar lands a blow right on Ferdinand’s chest and knocks him to the ground. 

”Wow Caspar! Amazing footwork, I thought I had you with that blow, but you caught me off guard, I’ll have to rethink my strategy.” 

”Well Ferdinand that’s where you go wrong, you don’t need to think you just have to fight with your instincts.” 

Ferdinand ponders. ‘Well there goes Caspar’s typical mindset, I’ve known him for a short while but I’m starting to understand him as a brash man who might get himself into trouble if he’s not careful.’ 

(The Bell rings). “Oh look at the time Caspar, I suppose it is time for lunch.” 

”Oh already?!? We were just getting started” Caspar pouts. 

Ferdinand chuckles, “There’s always next time Caspar, I can’t wait to see you on a real battlefield, your passion will carry you far!” 

Caspar and Ferdinand exchange pleasantries and take their leave towards the Dining Hall. 

The line for the lunch counter isn’t as big yet and Caspar grabs his meal rather quickly, he looks around the room for a place to sit and sees Ashe sitting by himself. He has a rather large blue bound book open, beside it is a cup of steamy tea with his untouched meal resting on the table. 

”Mind if I sit with you Ashe?” 

Ashe looks up. ”Oh no not at all.” Ashe closes his book and turns his attention to Caspar. 

Caspar sets down his meal and begins to eat. 

”Caspar, how are you going to eat all that?” Ashe asks baffled by the amount of food Caspar had ordered. 

It is true Caspar ordered an abnormal amount today, but that’s because Ferdinand and him did some extra training and he had worked up an appetite. “Oh well I was doing some extra training in anticipation for the mock battle and well, I got really hungry. Speaking of which, how is your training going? You ready to lose?” Caspar taunts with a smirk. 

Ashe looks at him with a sly smile, “Feeling confident? That sort of overconfidence may be your undoing, I’d be careful not to underestimate your enemy.” Ashe smirks and goes to sip his tea. 

They both look at each other and then erupt into a laugh, “Well whatever happens Ashe, this is just a mock battle to test our abilities for the new professor, and which house is stronger right.” 

”Not at all, this battle is to test our mettle and where we need to improve, I’m looking at it as a joint training session.” 

”Well tomatoe tomato it's all in how we look at it, but I bet the House Leaders will be seeing this as class dominance over the others. And because of that I’ll try my all!” Caspar says determinedly! 

Ashe smirks. “Well if that’s how you feel I won’t change your mind, nor will I go easy on you if we are to meet on the battlefield.” 

”And I won’t go easy either, it would be disrespectful towards me and you if I don’t give one hundred percent of my strength!” 

Ashe ponders to himself. ‘There goes Caspar’s unwavering resolve, it sure is captivating.’ Ashe is interrupted from images of the night before. Ashe blushes and looks away from Caspar realizing he can’t look at him in that moment. 

Caspar oblivious to Ashes antics continues to eat and interrupts the silence, “Hey Ashe, what do you think of the new professor? They sure are mysterious, I wonder why the Archbishop holds them in such high regard.” 

Ashe returns his attention to Caspar. ”Oh it’s probably because of their strength, and since the professor choose to lead your class, it must be because of Edelgard's strength and domineer which they both poses.” 

”Yea you think the professor and Edelgard are on the same strength level? I guess they could. But what about Dimitri, your in his class what do you think of him? And why do you think the professor didn't pick him?” 

”Well Dimitri has a strong sense of knighthood, and piety but maybe the professor didn’t pick the Blue Lion House because the professor viewed us as a stronger house and didn't require extra help." Ashe boasts. 

"Tch hardly, I bet the professor choose The Black Eagles because he saw me and just knew!" Caspar responds gloating at his strength. 

”You think the professor choose the Black Eagles because of you? That’s awfully presumptuous, don’t you think?” Ashe smirks at Caspar and takes another sip of tea. 

Caspar beams at Ashe and scratches his chin. “Well it may have been a factor for the professor's choice.” 

”If you say so. Well I better be off, I need to go study in the library with Annette and Mercedes.” Ashe makes to leave. 

”Oh alright have a good afternoon Ashe, and uh thanks again for letting me sit with you!” 

Ashe looks back at Caspar with a smile “Oh I don’t mind your entertaining company.” 

Caspar and Ashe share a laugh with each other. 

After lunch Caspar runs into Dorothea and she asks him to help with some chores around her room, however the way she asked him was a little more suggestive, which he was disappointed to know it was a bunch of cleaning. 

”Hey Caspar thanks again for helping me clean my dorm room, but I must prepare for my date later on tonight.” 

”Yea I hear yea Dorothea, but why do you keep trying to curry favour with nobles, aren’t you afraid of being taken advantage of?” 

”What a strange question to ask Caspar, I’m usually pretty careful on being the one taking control and leaving the nobles with a false sense of control.” 

”But aren’t you afraid that might backfire?” 

”To tell you the truth Caspar, I do. It is a fear I have constantly, but on the contrary if I don’t take such risks I run the risk of being left behind... Alone, while my looks dwindle and fade away along with my future." 

Caspar looks at Dorothea with a sad look. “You believe that all that men want are looks huh? You may be right that that’s what all young noble men want but there are those who will look past that and at the woman that you are.” 

Dorothea gasps and blushes slightly. “Why Caspar that is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say to me! Hey are you interested in me? Like interested interested? 

Caspar looks away bashfully, “No that’s not what I meant, I just meant that a decent man wouldn’t just marry you for your looks unless they were a fool and you deserve no idiot noble!” 

Dorothea lets out a laugh. “Oh Caspar that’s so sweet, well if this date doesn’t go so well I might just ask you out.” Dorothea winks at Caspar. 

”Uh no thanks I’m not really interested in marriage right now, that and I don’t have any noble title, so it’d be the opposite of what you are trying to achieve.” Caspar stampers while walking out of her room. 

Dorothea smiles and then closes the door. ‘You know he may be right. Perhaps a decent man looks past a woman's physical appearance.’ 

The remaining week goes by rather quickly with the professor providing instruction towards each student's strengths, Edelgard went around to the students training, emphasize the importance of making a good impression to the other classes with this battle. 

”This battle will determine which House has dominance on the others, and it will also prove the merit of our professor and their tactics to lead us towards victory. I look forward to our expected victory, however if we are to fail, we’ll take it as stepping stone to train even harder for the true battle of the houses. The battle of the Eagle and Lion.” 

They all nod in agreeance to Edelgard’s resolve. 

### The Day of the Mock Battle

”Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude where all boasting on how their classes have improved and will beat each other on the battlefield. 

Caspar sighs, “I guess that’s nobility for yea, they gotta boast on which one is the strongest.” 

Linhardt nods. “Yes Caspar it's just a part of politics of our school system and Fódland’s aristocracy.” 

”Whoa deep Linhardt, maybe tone it back a bit, this is just a mock battle.” 

”Which will determine the House with the strongest strategies and students.” 

Before Caspar could respond the professor calls for all the students to devise a strategy. 

”So this battle will be limited in deployment, each professor will be on the battlefield, along with the House leader’s and three other students. And I have chosen to bring Hubert and Dorothea for their strengths in Reason magic, and Caspar for your strength in close quarters combat which will disrupt the enemy.” 

’I guess the professor has chosen, but I can’t help but wonder that we have no users proficient in faith magic deployed, which means we should tread carefully.’ Caspar thought. 

Edelgard’s voice booms over us. “Alright everyone you heard the professor. Hubert, Dorothea, Caspar let us take to the field.” 

Bernadetta looks relieved to not being deployed, Ferdinand appears to be cross that I was chosen and not him. Linhardt seems indifferent and even looks as though he’ll fall asleep. Petra beams at us and cheers us on. 

We walk out on to the field where the other houses are determining which students will be representing their house. The Golden Deer House have taken position on the western half of the field with Lorenz and Ignatz as their vanguard, Claude, Hilda and their professor Manuela take to the rear. 

On the Eastern half of the field the Blue Lion House deployed Ashe as their only advance units, Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes take up the rear along with their professor, Hannemen. 

’Hm that seems awfully cruel letting Ashe take the bait while the rest of the Blue Lions wait.’ Caspar thinks feeling pity for Ashe and the Blue Lions decision. 

Caspar shakes his head. ‘I can’t let that cloud my judgement I will follow the professor’s orders and bring victory to the Black Eagle House!’ 

The Field grows quiet as the students mentally and physically prepare for the upcoming battle. 

The professor begins to speak. “Now... This is our first battle between the houses this year, if we work together and listen to my instructions, victory will be assured! Whatever the enemy throws at us we can overcome. Together!” 

”YEAH!” Caspar yells, the other three look at him in shock at his outburst. Edelgard recovers first and nods her head, Dorothea laughs and smiles at her classmates. Hubert resists the urge to blast Caspar with dark magic but decides to snicker to please Edelgard, seeing as how she didn’t protest his outburst. 

The Black Eagle House take their position on the southern half of the field overlooking the other two houses and the Church officials who are moderating the battle on the northern hills. 

Edelgard speaks up. “Ok everyone take your positions and follow our professors orders, let's bring victory to the Black Eagles!” 

The church horns sound after Jeralt speaks to the professors and the battle begins. 

Lorenz arrogantly pushes forward, ignoring the orders of Claude and brings Ignatz with him. 

The professor begins to give orders. “Edelgard take position on the western flank with Hubert supporting you from close behind! Caspar take the eastern front with Dorothea and take care of Ashe! I’ll support Edelgard seeing as theres two threats on the western front!” 

’Ok I’ll quickly take ground and make room for Dorothea to take position.’ 

The students take their directed position. Lorenz charges forth first against Edelgard. She elegantly dodges the spear attack and counters with her axe, breaking Lorenz spear. 

”Oh I lost?!? To you? How absurd!” Lorenz complains. He is escorted off the battlefield by church officials. 

”Tch, you shouldn’t have taken me lightly!” Edelgard claims confidently. 

Seeing Lorenz fall in battle Ignatz comes behind him but doesn’t attack out of fear. 

A poor decision as Hubert rushes up behind Edelgard and launches a flurry of shadow bolts at Ignatz, half of the bolts hit Ignatz and leave him writhing in agony. Hubert quickly dispels the spell before it did permanent damage to him. 

”No hesitation Ignatz, next time you won’t be so lucky.” Hubert chides. 

Church medics quickly rush onto the field and drag Ignatz off the field. 

”Lorenz you fool, ugh now we are down half our strength.” Claude lets out a sigh, “Come on Hilda lets clean up his mess.” 

Hilda whines, “Ugh Lorenz, now I'm going to have to work, with Claude no less.” 

Claude looks back at Hilda with a confused look, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

”Oh nothing Claude, let's go!” 

With victory on the western front Caspar and Dorothea simultaneously take the offence against the Blue Lions. 

’Ok Caspar rush up the field and take out Ashe, easy!’ Caspar thinks to himself. 

Dimirti calls out to Ashe. “Ashe prepare an attack in the bush, the Black Eagle House will send their offence our way! 

Ashe nods and knocks an arrow in his bow preparing for the inevitable assault. 

Caspar appears in front of him, and Ashe hesitates. ‘They sent Caspar?!?’ Ashe steels himself and lets the arrow loose. 

”CASPAR LOOK OUT!” The professors voice booms over the battlefield. 

Caspar looks around and notices a sparkle from the arrows tip being launched from the bushes. 

”Ngh” Caspar hurls himself to the right and narrowly misses the arrow. “DOROTHEA OVER HERE!” 

A blast of lightning is launched out of the distance and strikes the bush setting it ablaze, Ashe dodges it and rushes out of the now burning bush. 

Their eyes meet and the two exchange a look of mutual understanding. This battle is for their House and doesn’t mean anything between the two. 

Ashe quickly notches another arrow as Caspar rushes up to hit him with his gauntlets. 

Ashe lets fly the arrow and it his Caspar in the shoulder, Caspar winces but does not hesitate his assault and bashes Ashe in the chest. 

They both are battered but do not give up, Dorothea comes up behind Caspar and supports him with another lightning blast striking Ashe leaving him paralyzed. 

Caspar rushes up to him and deals the knockout blow to Ashe square in his chest launching him to the ground. 

Caspar rushes up to Ashe, "Sorry Ashe, I didn't mean to hit so hard." 

Ashe coughs having lost the wind in his lungs. "It's (cough) o..k.." Ashe struggles to speak. 

Caspar kneels down and helps Ashe sit up. Ashe looks at Caspar with dismay. "You shouldn't break formation like that Caspar. (cough) The medics will be here shortly." 

Caspar shakes his head. "I know but we really did a number on you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Ashe laughs at Caspar's antics and is interrupted by a coughing spree. 

The church medics come down and escort Ashe off the battlefield. Before he's hauled off he calls out to Caspar. “Good luck!” 

Caspar looks at Ashe and smiles at him. ‘Alright we took out the enemy now wha..’ Caspar is interrupted as he remembers the arrow in his shoulder. 

”Oh my gosh Caspar here let me help you!” Dorothea comes up behind him and takes the arrow out. “Here drink this I don’t have any training in Faith magic but I keep an extra vulnerary on me just in case.” 

Caspar accepts the vulnerary and drinks it. The wound begins to close up but it still stings a bit. “Thank you, Dorothea, now let’s wait for the others.” Dorothea nods. 

After the first round of conflict the Houses reconvene. The Black Eagle House having lost none of their members are left strong and ready to continue their offence. 

The professor smiles at the students. “Good work everyone, now we will begin our advance onto the Blue Lions, they fared better off during the assault only losing Ashe, we must dwindle their numbers.” 

Edelgard nods “I agree but if we assault the Blue Lions the Golden Deer will see it as a challenge and come down to assault us.” 

”Yes and we can use that to our advantage!” The professor claims confidently. They all look at the professor with shock, except for Hubert who smirks at the idea. 

Dorothea steps up to the professor. “But professor we can’t take on both houses at once that’s suicide.” She asks worriedly. 

The professor shakes their head. “Not unless we defeat the Blue Lions before the Golden Deer’s can counter attack, seeing as how their initial position is defensively in the west the Blue Lions are closer and we can lure them to us.” The professor claims confidently. 

Hubert smirks and applauds the professor's strategy. “Yes, I believe this plan will work seeing as how we are more than capable on taking out the remaining three members of the Blue Lions before Claude and his band of idiots descend on us.” 

With Hubert's endorsement, they all agree on the professor's strategy and take up position in the eastern bushes luring out the Blue Lions. 

Claude notices the Black Eagles movement. ‘Huh so they plan on ignoring us, we can use this to our advantage and assault them from the rear. Based on Dimitri's strength we should be able to knock two birds with one stone.’ Claude smirks to himself. “Come on Hilda, Manuela we will flank the Black Eagles, they think we are down and out. We can use their arrogance as their demise!” 

The Golden Deer members agree to flank the enemy, however their positioning states that their movement onto the Black Eagles will take some time. A fact which Claude neglects to consider. 

Dedue and Dimitri come down to meet Caspar and Edelgard who are laying in wait outside of the bushes. “Here they come Caspar, get ready!” Edelgard commands. 

Caspar nods. “I’m ready!” 

Dedue runs ahead of Dimitri and strikes first, targeting Caspar with his axe. Caspar dodges the attack, the blow Dedue left cracked the ground. ‘Jeeze! If I hadn’t dodged that attack it would have left a serious mark!’ 

Dedue smirks. “Your fast. I wonder how long you can dodge my attacks!” Dedue comes in for another blow. 

Caspar parry’s the blow with his gauntlets but it left Caspar stunned, ‘Wha the sheer strength of Dedue is staggering!’ 

Dorothea attempts to strike Dedue with a lightning bolt, however the blow misses. Dedue dodging Dorothea's attack wasn’t expecting a second attack which came from Hubert. 

The shadow attack leaves Dedue immobilized, but far from defeated. He shrugs off the shadows to Hubert surprise. 

Edelgard comes down and deals the final blow onto Dedue. 

Dedue smirks at the victors. “Hm I can see why the others fell to you, I’m sorry your highness but I leave the rest to you.” 

The church medics rush in and take him off the battlefield. “Dedue!” Dimitri yells shocked at seeing Dedue defeated by the Black Eagles. 

Dimitri watches as Dedue is escorted off the battlefield. ‘You fool! Why did you rush ahead! Damnit!’ Dimitri thinks in frustration. “Mercedes support me I’m going in!” Dimitri yells to her. 

Mercedes nods and rushes behind Dimitri. He rushes up to Edelgard and strikes her in her left shoulder. 

”Augh!” Edelgard cries out. Caspar sees Dimitri appear beside him striking Edelgard. Anger over takes him and he strikes Dimitri. He hits Dimitri twice, however Dimitri seems unphased by the blows. 

Hubert strikes Dimitri with a shadow bolt leaving Dimitri paralyzed in agony. Mercedes rushes up and heals him, dispelling the shadow magic. 

”There you go Dimitri, all patched up!” Mercedes says sweetly. 

”Thank you Mercedes, let’s finish this!” They nod and continue the assault. 

Edelgard recovers from the blow and begins to counter but is interrupted by the professor. “Wait Edelgard!” The professor yells as they pass her and stands in front of her. “Heal up, we can take down Dimitri and Mercedes!” The professor commands. 

Edelgard is torn between continuing her assault or following orders, she composes herself and agrees to listen to her professor's command. 

”Caspar rush up and take out Mercedes! Dorothea Hubert cover me as I take Dimitri’s blows!” 

They do not protest and rush to fulfill the professor's orders. 

Caspar rushes up to Mercedes, but Dimitri comes before him. 

”You’ll not lay a finger on her!” Dimitri claims before swinging his spear down on Caspar. But his spear is deflected by the professor. 

”CASPAR GO NOW!” The professor deflecting Dimitri’s spear leaves Mercedes open, Caspar doesn’t no hesitate and strikes Mercedes. 

”I’m sorry Mercedes” Caspar says before striking her once knocking Mercedes out, she is swiftly carried away by church medics. 

As Caspar takes out Mercedes Dorothea, Hubert launch magic attacks at Dimitri, Hubert misses but Dorothea hits her mark and knocks out Dimitri. 

“Ugh! You fought well. Good fight!” Dimitri comments before being escorted off the battlefield. 

”Commendable, you defeated my students. But now I must put you in your place.” Hanneman declares. 

Having defeated the Blue Lions Hanneman prepares to make his assault on to the Black Eagles, however the Golden Deer now make their assault on the tired Black Eagles. 

Claude launches and arrow at Dorothea but Hubert hurls himself in front of the bolt taking the shot for her. “HUBERT!” Dorothea exclaims, she rushes to his side and examines the blow. 

”Tch you should be more aware of your surroundings.” The blow hit Hubert square in the chest and he is quickly rushed off the field by church medics. 

”Hubert...” Edelgard looks on with resolve, knowing his sacrifice was for the betterment of our team. 

Claude smirks and prepares another attack, Edelgard looks at him and rushes up to him, but she is intercepted by Hilda. Hilda clashes her axe against Edelgard's and the two exchange blows. 

The professor noticing and opening. “Caspar rush Claude now!” 

Caspar gains his bearing and does as the professor commands and rushes Claude. Claude fixated on Edelgard and attempting to aim without hitting Hilda is hit in the side by Claude. 

”Gah!” Claude is taken by surprise by Caspar's blow and the professor rushes up and deals the knockout blow to Claude. “Heh well done Teach!” 

Hilda and Edelgard continue to parry each other's blows none showing signs of giving up. 

The professor noticing that Edelgard is engaged in a battle for her honour and decides not to interrupt it and instead instructs Caspar and Dorothea to take on Manuela. 

The professor calls out to Dorothea. “Strike Manuela with a strike of lightning to distract her and Caspar rush in and knock her out.” The two nod and carry out the order. 

Manuela sees the strike and dodges the bolt but slips on her footing and falls onto the ground, Caspar rushes overtop her. 

“Yield.” Caspar exclaims to which Manuela nods “Oh alright, nice job.” Manuela gets up and is escorted off the field by church officials. 

Edelgard and Hilda are still attacking each other, Edelgard dodges Hilda’s next attack which lands in the ground. Edelgard brings her axe above Hilda. “You’ve put up a good fight Hilda but your defeated, give up I do not wish to hurt you.” 

Hilda exclaims loudly. “Alright, wow Edelgard I know you were strong but that was something else.” 

Edelgard smirks at Hilda “Hm your no slouch as well, I look forward to sparing with you in the future.” 

Hilda is escorted off the field and the remaining Black Eagle House members reconvene and stare down at Hanneman. 

Hanneman looks back at them and realizes he’s outmatched. “Well I know when I’m beat, I was going to use the Golden Deer as a distraction but now I conceded. Well done.” 

Horns begin to blast from the Church officials on the hill. Jeralt begins to speak “That concludes the Battle, and the victors are. The Black Eagle House!” 

”YEAH! ALRIGHT!” Caspar yells excitedly at their victory. 

Edelgard walks up to her team. “Well done everyone, victory is ours!” 

”Dorothea looks on in shock “I can’t believe we won. Well done professor, your guidance was amazing!” 

Hubert walks up behind them, “Yes I cannot agree more, professor your skill and battle tactics was the reason why we achieved our goal. Well done!” 

”Hubbie! Your all better now, wow the wound is gone!” Dorothea runs up to her tears beginning to well up in her eyes “Thank you for saving me, you didn’t have to do that!” 

Hubert smirks and smiles down on Dorothea. “Hehe I took the blow as a strategic move, seeing as how my magic was expended by our assault on the Blue Lions and you still had magic spells left.” 

”Even still Hubbie, you could have still fought!” Dorothea protests. 

”Heh I merely fought of the larger picture and I do not think my decision was a mistake.” Hubert looks to the professor. 

The professor nods. “Yes Hubert you took a strategic blow, however in the future I ask that you do not take such risky moves in the future.” 

Hubert snickers, “Professor I do not hesitate in taking strategic moves and will ensure victory by any means necessary...” Edelgard glares at him. “Joking of course.” 

Edelgard clears her throat. “Well done everyone, we achieved victory here and have now proved to the other Houses that we are the strongest. We must continue to grow and not allow the other Houses over take us!” They all nod in agreeance. 

”YEAH! I’ll continue to grow for all of us!” Caspar exclaims. ‘I can’t believe we did it! It’s all thanks to the professor, and Edelgard’s overbearing strength.’ 

The Class joins up together and celebrate their victory. Everyone celebrates in the Grand Hall at Garreg Mach and the general consensus is that their victory was in due part from the professor's excellent battle strategy and the combatants combat prowess. 

After the celebration Caspar walks towards the medic ward to check on Ashe and Mercedes. He notices them in the corner of the room Ashe is in a bed near the window and Mercedes is in the bed to his right. Mercedes is sleeping, Ashe on the other hand is starring out the window and hadn’t noticed Caspar entering. 

”Hey Ashe, how are you doing?” Caspar asks concerned for his well-being. 

”Wha Caspar! What are you doing here?” Ashe looks over shocked to see Caspar. 

”I came down to check up on you and Mercedes.” Caspar looks down at Mercedes. “I see shes still sleeping.” Caspar kneels down next to her bed. “I’m sorry Mercedes I hope you will forgive me.” 

Ashe laughs. “Haha you must not know Mercedes, she’s tougher then she looks, I think the shock you gave her knocked her out rather than the blow you dealt her.” 

Caspar looks at Ashe with dismay. “You think so? Well seeing as she was picked by Dimitri, I guess he must think the same.” 

Ashe nods. “Absolutely!” 

Caspar walks over to Ashe and sits on his bed and looks at where he hit Ashe. “Sorry about that.” Caspar motions to Ashes chest. “Does it still hurt?” 

Ashe shakes his head. “Not so much anymore, thank you for your concern. How about you? That arrow in the shoulder probably left a mark didn’t it?” 

Caspar laughs. “Hah nah a vulnerary healed it right up here take a look.” Caspar takes off his shirt and shoes where the wound his him. His right shoulder shows a small red mark where the arrow had pierced him. 

Ashe looks on in embarrassment, “Oh yea...” Ashe looks away. 

Caspar realizing he made Ashe uncomfortable, he put his shirt back on and coughs, as if telling Ashe that it's safe to look again. 

”How about you Ashe, that blow to the chest didn’t do any favours.” 

Ashe looks back at Caspar and blushes, “Oh, like you said a couple of vulneraries' and some faith magic from the medics healed up the wound.” 

Caspar looks down him and nods. “Ah yea, Great!” Caspar looks out the window and realizes how awkward the conversation has gotten. 

”Well I better get going Ashe, I have to go meet up with my Class. When are you scheduled to be released from the sick ward?” 

”Oh Manuela said later this afternoon after the medics confirmed that the wounds I received won’t reopen.” 

”Great well if your out before dinner we can dine together.” Caspar asks sheepishly. 

Ashe looks at Caspar a blush clear on his face but smiles. “I’d love to Caspar.” 

Caspar beams at Ashe, he waves before leaving the room and rushes down the hall, Ashe sighs and lays back in his bed. 

”How sweet, I didn’t know you were friends with Caspar.” 

Ashe is startled by Mercedes melodic voice next to him, “Gah Mercedes.. You heard all that?” 

She giggles, “Yea, sorry but that was sweet of him to be so concerned for you.” 

”You know he was also here to see you?” Ashe stammers hoping to make Mercedes embarrassed. 

”Oh he was, aw that’s nice of him I’m glad to know that he’s such a caring man.” Mercedes gushes. 

Ashe realizing he got the wrong response out of her pouts and turns over in his bed. 

Mercedes laughs at Ashe. “Oh Ashe I’m only teasing hehe.” 

”Yea, I know Mercedes” Ashe responds timidly. 

Meanwhile the professor meets with the Archbishop and Seteth to discuss the Black Eagles victory in the mock battle and the next assignment, which takes them to hunt down bandits in Zanado The Red Canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter but I hope the combat scenes were interesting, I tried my best to describe the details I needed and left some to the imagination. Also I just want to note that the next few chapters will be slice of life and I realize that support are a thing and I don't really want to reword all of them or quote them word for word, I'll do a few in my own words and setting such as Caspar and Dorothea in this chapter. Expect the next chapter either next weekend or the week after! Thanks for reading this far!!!


	4. The Soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagle House decides to celebrate their victory and Caspar goes to check up on Ashe and Mercedes.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um Hi! So for those of you who read this earlier today (Oct 30th 2019) I made some slight, no it was major changes. The chapter originally changed drastically, I didn't like the original layout of the chapter and I thought it was too sudden of a tonal change so that scene is removed but won't be cut I'll reincorporate it into a later chapter, just consider it a sneak peak for those who read it beforehand. Again sorry for the drastic change I just felt it was too soon, so enjoy this instead!

## Great Tree Moon Day 30 17h23

After having the meeting with the Archbishop the professor calls for all the Black Eagle house students to meet in their homeroom to discuss their next mission. 

”Good Evening students, once again congratulations on achieving victory during the mock battle. Our victory is being held in high regard with the Archbishop and other high-ranking church officials. As such they have assigned our class a mission for the end of the month. We are to go to Zanado The Red Canyon, reports state that there is a surge of bandits being held in the region’s mountains and we are tasked on taking them out for defying the churches order.” 

Ferdinand speaks up. “Zanado? I can’t say I’ve heard of the place. Is it far from the monastery?” 

Hubert responds factually.” Zanado lies in a region west of the monastery, the climate there is desolate, and houses heh unfriendly beings of life.” Hubert resists to laugh maniacally. 

Bernadetta perks up. “You mean... Oh no! Deadly creatures could be there with those bandits?!?” 

The room goes silent as though not to cause undue stress to her by audibly confirming her worries. 

”Oh you’ve all grown silent! I knew it! I’ll just stay here; I’ll be useless anyway!!!” Bernadetta cries out. 

”Edelgard shakes her head. “Come now Bernadetta, you’re a valued member of the Black Eagle house and we need you. You’ll be safe so long as you're with us.” She says attempting to sooth Bernadetta. 

Bernadetta continuing to cower at her seat meekly speaks up. “Alright, I..iifff... you say so Edelgard.” 

Edelgard returns her attention to the professor. “Well in the mean time we should celebrate our victory tonight and then focus on our training for the upcoming battle. What say you professor?” 

The Professor nods in approval. “Yes, you all deserve to be praised for your efforts. After dinner at around eight O’clock we’ll host a little celebration here in the home room.” 

The students all nod and agree to meet back after dinner. They all go their own way, Caspar leaves to meet up with Ashe at the medical ward. 

”Caspar?” Linhardt calls out to him. 

Caspar stops short of leaving the terrace. ”Oh hey Linhardt, what’s up?” 

Linhardt approaches him. “Where are you going? The dining hall is the other way.” 

Caspar looks down the terrace towards the dining hall and then back at Linhardt. “Oh I was just going up to check in on those who are in the medic ward.” 

Linhardt looks at Caspar skeptically. “That’s odd of you, I didn’t realize you would be so caring to others.” 

”Oh well... I thought I’d check up on Mercedes and Ashe you know... Cause I defeated them and I wanted to make sure they were ok...” 

Linhardt looks at Caspar suspiciously. “Alright... Anyway Caspar, are you going to the party afterwards?” 

”Oh I might, are you going Linhardt?” 

”I may, but it is rather late at night...” 

Caspar looks at Linhardt dumbfoundedly. “Eight o’clock isn’t that late Linhardt... Well considering your sleep schedule. But still!” 

Linhardt yawns dismissing Caspar’s remark. “At any rate you should go, considering you actually participated in the battle.” 

Caspar thinks about it for a moment and then realizes he was about to go check up on Ashe and Mercedes. “Yea maybe... Anyway Linhardt I’ll see you around I’m going to go check up on them now.” 

Linhardt nods. “Alright then. Oh before I forget, the professor will be assigning us exams in the coming weeks. I hope you’ve started studying.” 

”Exams?!?” Caspar asks concerned. 

Linhardt laughs. “Yea, it is a school so there are going to be tests on how to improve our combat prowess.” 

”Oh pft yea of course... Uh did the professor mention when these exams will be?” 

”No Caspar unfortunately I don’t know, it was just something he mentioned to me in passing, so I’d assume maybe at the end of the month before going to Zanado.” 

”Ah so there’s still time. Phew you had me worried there Linhardt.” 

”Well I can’t say for sure when these exams will be I’m just guessing.” 

Caspar looks around in concern as if the professor will surprise him with an exam. “Well I better be going by Linhardt!” Caspar runs off towards the second-floor medical ward. 

Linhardt looks on at Caspar, once out of sight he makes his way to the dining hall. ‘Caspar has been acting strange as of late, I wonder what he’s up too.’ 

Caspar runs up the stairs to check up on Ashe and Mercedes. 

The second floor of the academy is primarily where professors and church officials reside and conduct business, as such there are fewer students walking around unless it is to and from the Library. 

Caspar walks down the corridor leading to the medic ward, which professor Manuela calls her office. Upon entering he is greeted not only by Ashe and Mercedes but Annette is also in the room sitting by Mercedes 

”Oh hello, I didn’t think you’d all be awake” Caspar floundered in catching the attention of the attendant 

Mercedes speaks up. “Oh hello Caspar, it’s nice to see you. We were just getting ready to leave; we’ve got the green bill of health from Manuela.” 

Ashe chimes in. “Yes Mercedes and I are all patched up.” 

Annette perks up. “Yea you just missed it Caspar, Manuela healed up their wounds with a flash of light, it was amazing!” 

Mercedes giggles. “Oh Annette, that’s the power of faith magic.” 

Annette looks at Mercedes with an embarrassed look as if she unwillingly revealed a more childish side of her. 

”Anyway I came back up here to check in on you guys, but since your about to leave would you care to join me for dinner?” Caspar suggests. 

Mercedes happily responds. “Oh my that would be lovely wouldn’t it Annie? I am a bit hungry.” 

Annette merrily nods her head. “Yea that sounds great. What about you Ashe will you join us?” 

Ashe looks at the group and nods his head. “Absolutely, I had already agreed to have dinner with Caspar anyway, having you two around is a bonus.” Ashe chuckles 

Caspar beams at the group. “Well come on we haven’t the time to lose! If Raphael gets there before us there won’t be any food left!” 

The group laugh and make to leave the medical ward. 

Mercedes and Annette bound forward leading the group to the dining hall as Caspar and Ashe follow behind them 

Caspar leans over to Ashe and whispers. “Your injuries are all healed up?” 

”Oh yes, professor Manuela did a fantastic job, nothing to worry about.” Ashe smiles at Caspar 

”There isn’t any side effects? Like needing to take it easy for a few days?” 

”Oh yes I won’t be overexerting myself for the next little while but I can still walk around and do normal student things. Honestly it just gives me more of an excuse to sit down and study for the upcoming exams.” 

At the mention of exams Caspar’s face visibly dilutes 

Ashe looks at Caspar suspicious from lack of a response. “Your class does exams too right?” 

’Um... yea of course pft.. What class wouldn’t right?” 

”And you’ve been studying?” 

Caspar rubs the back of his head. “Yea of course...” Caspar turns his head away from Ashe 

”Hm... Caspar if you need help studying, I could help you” 

Caspar snaps his head back. “Really?!? You’d help me do that? Um... hm... I mean yea, we could study together.” Caspar attempts to regain some semblance of dignity. 

Ashe laughs at Caspar’s antics. 

Annette and Mercedes turn their attention to the duo curious as to why Caspar is stammering so much. 

Mercedes speaks up. “Um we’re here boys. What where you talking about?” 

The two share a glance and Caspar responds. “Oh nothing, just this and that you know heh heh.” 

Annette look at the two skeptically. “Right...” 

Caspar points towards the kitchen. “Hey look there's not much of a line, let's go get some food!” 

The group lines up and collects their food. Tonight their meal is meatloaf with mashed potatoes and a side of steamed peas with butter accompanied by a bun. 

”Oh my this looks delicious” Mercedes gushes at her meal 

”Yea! This must be in celebration of the Black Eagles victory.” Annette suggests. 

The group walk over to a vacant section near the door leading towards the Fishing pond and begin to eat. 

”Caspar did you grab extra?” Mercedes questions, Caspar’s plate was piled high with what appears to be a second helping of everything. 

Caspar looks from his food to Mercedes and bashfully responds. “Oh well hehe I uh showed them my Black Eagle badge and told the kitchen lady that I was extra hungry and she piled my plate high!” 

The group look at Caspar with an amused look. 

”So Caspar how have your studies gone?” Annette attempts to change the subject. 

Caspar looks at Annette with a stunned look. As if she overheard his and Ashe's previous conversation 

”I uh.. It’s going well.” Caspar struggles to answer the question and looks out the window trying to find something to change the subject. 

”Hehe Annette I think Caspar Is trying to say he hasn’t really started.” Ashe playfully responds 

”Sssshhh Ashe don’t tell everyone, you said you’d help me!” 

The girls giggle at the boys. “Well Caspar if your truly concerned I can help you out aswell.” Annette suggests. 

”Really?!? Oh Annette that’d be amazing your like one of the smartest people at the academy!” 

Ashe and Mercedes share a laugh at how hopeless Caspar will be when it comes to the test. 

”Oh anyway there's going to be a celebration at the Black Eagle common room tonight, I know you guys aren’t part of the Black Eagle house but you did fight in the battle so uh... if you wanted to come by for a bit I’m sure the professor wouldn’t mind.” 

The Blue Lion members look amongst each other curious as to whether they should go. 

Mercedes answers doubtfully. “Well I don’t know Caspar it is a Black Eagle celebration and we’re all part of the Blue Lions I don’t think the professor nor Edelgard will take too kindly to us barging in.” 

Caspar looks at Mercedes and smiles. “But you wouldn’t be barging in, I invited you guys to come!” 

Annette giggles. “Hey Caspar you're really determined to get us in, I don’t see why not Mercie it’d be a good opportunity to get to know our other classmates!” 

”Yea what Annette says, come on Mercie!” Caspar playfully reassures attempting to get them to go. 

Mercedes can’t help but laugh at the two. “Well alright, Ashe you’ll come too yes?” 

Having been forgotten Ashe perks up. “Oh yes if you guys are going, I don’t see why not, uh so long as the invitation included me.” 

Caspar beams at Ashe. “Of course it does! I wouldn’t ignore you Ashe.” 

Caspar’s response made Ashe blush and he tries to cover it up by looking the other way. 

’There goes Caspar again and his enthusiasm... I can’t help but get embarrassed at how brash he can be.’ Ashe thinks to himself. 

”Oh I almost forgot to mention but since we we’re the victors of the mock battle the church has assigned us a new mission for the next month!” 

”Oh really? What is it Caspar?” Mercedes inquires. 

”So get this, do you know those bandits that attacked the house leaders and the professor two weeks ago?” 

The Blue Lions nod their heads. 

”So the church apparently tracked them down to some remote location and we’ll be sent there once the church is able to quarantine the zone.” 

Ashe speaks up fascinated at Caspar’s new mission. “Wow that sounds cool, I wish we were doing something like that. It’s true justice tracking down brigands and arresting them to be brought back here for trail!” 

”Yea!” Caspar responds with a fist bump to the sky. 

The bell begins to toll the nineteenth hour of the day. 

Caspar looks at the Blue Lion members with urgency. “Oh we better hurry, the party will be in an hour and I still have to get ready!” Caspar begins to rapidly finish his meal 

The Blue Lion members look on in awe at how quickly Caspar finished his meal 

”Alright! I’ll see you at eight bye!” Caspar gets up with his dishes and runs towards the exit after dropping off his discarded dishes. 

”Hehe he’s really full of energy.” Mercedes playfully states. 

”Yea he really is” Ashe responds a smile clear on his face. 

### Later That Evening

Caspar is in his room pacing around waiting for the clock to strike eight. He has to wait ten more minutes. 

’Oh this wait is driving me crazy! What if they need help? Maybe I’ll go down and see if they’re ready.’ 

Caspar rushes out of his room and down the stairs and runs over to the classrooms. 

Caspar arrives at the Black Eagle’s common room to find the professor, Edelgard and Hubert setting up the tables. A roaring fire was set in the rooms fireplace and the tables were adorned with crimson silk clothes. The Black Eagles banner was sterned high on the walls and an arrangement of pastries and sweets were arranged at each table. 

”Oh wow this looks amazing!” Caspar says loudly catching the attention of the three members. 

”Oh Caspar you’re here” Hubert says dismissively. 

”Now Hubert play nice, Hello Caspar you’re quite early we still have ten minutes before the party begins.” Edelgard states. 

”Yea I know but I couldn’t wait any longer and decided to come on down and see if you needed any help.” 

Edelgard laughs at Caspar knowing deep down that he couldn’t wait any longer and wanted to see what was going on. “Well since you’re here why don’t you help the professor set the tables there are still cups that need to be distributed along with pitchers of drinks.” 

Caspar nods his head and rushes over to the professor who is in the back corner of the room gathering glass cups. “Hey professor here let me grabs those for yea!” Caspar grabs the glass cups the professor was holding and dashes to the tables and sets them down. 

The professor thinks to themselves. ‘Hm he’s got a lot of energy; I wonder if I could incorporate that into a strategy.’ 

The professor is interrupted from their thoughts when Caspar returns. “Alright cups are out, here let me handle the bottles of champagne.” Caspar grabs the bottles and returns to the tables. 

”Look at him Lady Edelgard, heh so eager to get things done he may prove useful.” Hubert suggests, scheming a plan. 

”Sh Hubert not now.” Edelgard dismisses Hubert. 

The sun has dipped below the horizon and twilight has descended on the land, which brings in a few of the Black Eagle members. Dorothea and Petra arrive a few minutes before eight. 

”Hello! We’re here Oh my Edie this looks fabulous!” Dorothea gushes looking around the room. 

”Oh yes the room is to be looking uh faboulus... er fabulous.” Petra responds bashfully. 

After them Ferdinand arrives right as the bell tolled. “Ah hello it appears a few of you have arrived early, excellent! With my arrival the celebration can begin.” Ferdinand boasting his noble presence. 

Bernadetta silently enters and makes towards the corner attempting not to be spotted. 

Dorothea speaks up. “Oh hey Bernadetta! Welcome, come over here, we don’t bite!” 

”Eep” Bernadetta is startled with the attention begin directed at her. “Oh.. O-okay" Bernadetta walks over to the group. 

Caspar looks around looking for a certain green haired mage. “Has anyone seen Linhardt?” Caspar inquires 

The group shakes their heads, “Uh no I haven’t have either of you?” Dorothea asks. 

”No” They all say 

Caspar scratches his head and thinks to himself. ‘he probably stayed in... He was so concerned whether or not I’d come and he skips... I should go get him!” 

Caspar gets up and walks out the room but is blocked by two new members walking in. 

”Oh Caspar sorry I didn’t see you.” Claude responds 

”Claude?” Edelgard asks confused, “Why are you here?” 

At the door Claude and Hilda are standing in the entrance-way. ”Oh I heard there was a little celebration for the Black Eagles and I thought I’d come in and offer my congratulations.” 

”And I saw Claude sneaking off somewhere and decided to follow him, I could just imagine what kind of trouble he’d get into.” Hilda jabs at Claude. 

”Oh Hilda you wound me.” 

Hilda rolls her eyes at Claude. 

The professor laughs. “I do not mind you being here.” 

Edelgard looks at the professor then back at the new guests. “Sigh, well if the professor is okay with you being here than I have no issue with it myself, hehe besides its nice to know you have some shred of honor under that mask.” 

”You’d be surpised what I have hiding under there Edelgard.” Claude teases to which Edelgard smirks back. Hubert glares daggers at Claude resisting the urge to blast shadow magic at him. 

’Oh right Linhardt, I better find him.’ Caspar thinks to himself but once again before being able to leave the Blue Lion members he invited arrive 

Mercedes Annette and Ashe appear next at the doorway. 

The room grows silence again at their presence. 

Mercedes breaks the silence. “Uh hello, we’re here because Caspar had invited us to come!” 

Caspar looks at the professor, “Oh yea I did invite them to come, uh seeing as how they fought in the battle, and I uh thought it’d be nice to celebrate with everyone who participated in the fight...” 

Once again the professor laughs. “Caspar all are welcome here, please Mercedes, Annette, Ashe come in your welcome to stay.” 

Caspar beams at the professor relieved that the professor had allowed them in. 

Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe settle in at the table where Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Petra are seated at, Caspar goes to join them. 

The table across from them seats Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand, Claude, Hilda, and the professor. 

The other tables are full with Black Eagle members from different years, all here to celebrate their senior students victory. 

After the few minutes have passed another familiar face appears at the doorway. Edelgard draws her attention to the doorway and is greeted by Dimitri and Dedue. 

”Oh why hello there Prince Dimitri, what a pleasant surprise.” Edelgard announces, resigning to the fact that everyone is welcome to celebrate the Black Eagles. 

”Uh hi, I heard a commotion coming from in here and thought I’d investigate what was going on here.” 

The professor speaks up. “A celebration to the Black Eagles for their victory in the mock battle, your more than welcome to stay if you’d like Dimitri and Dedue.” 

Dedue whispers into Dimitri's ear and he nods. “We’d be delighted.” Dimitri responds and walks over to the professors table, Dedue in toe. 

Before Dimitri sits down he spots three members from the Blue Lions, “Ah hello there Mercedes, Annette, Ashe I didn’t know you were already here.” 

Ashe looks at Dimitri, “Uh about that prince Dimitri, We were uh invited here by Caspar and um thought it was ok to come?” Ashe says nervously 

Dimitri stares at the three with a stern look, but then cracks a smile. “Well If I’m here I don’t see why you can’t be either, even if I hadn’t had shown up you guys were invited right, no harm no foul.” 

The three release a breath that they didn’t know they were holding and the tension dissipates within the room. 

Claude speaks up. “Alright, with that out of the way lets celebrate!” 

Everyone cheers and toasts to the Black Eagles. 

After two hours in of drinking and eating up all the sweets the party starts to wind down, the professor is still nursing their drink, while Claude dared Edelgard and Dimitri into a drinking contest in which Edelgard drank both of them under the table with seven drinks to her name and Claude barley reaching five Dimitri on the other hand is at six and in beginning to slur his speech 

”My god Edelgard, I didn’cht knooow you coould hold you’are liquor soo well haha.” Dimitri exclaims in awe. 

”Apologize for my lord, he appears to have had one too many, I should have been measuring his drink more carefully.” Dedue atones more so to Dimitri than to Edelgard and the professor. 

”Hah well now, I don’t cower away from a little drink, eh Claude.” 

Claude is currently hunched over the table attempting to keep down his stomach, “Oooohhh” Claude whines 

”Ugh Claude come on you lose in the mock battle and now in a drinking contest!” Hilda scolds. 

”Burb, ugh sorry Hilda but Edelgard is something else.” Claude attempts to sit up but immediately hunches back over. Hilda looks on in dismay. 

Over on the other side of the room the girls are all engaged in idle chit chat about their times before coming to Garreg Mach, Dorothea is gushing about her time at the Mittlefrank Opera Company, while Mercedes and Annette recount their times at the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad. 

Caspar and Ashe are sitting at the end of the table just enjoying the sights and sounds of the party. 

”Hey Caspar?” Ashe asks 

”What’s up Ashe?” Caspar looks at Ashe. 

”I can’t help but notice that we’re missing someone.” 

As Ashe mentioned someone missing, he realized that he was trying to find Linhardt at the beginning of the party. “You’re right! I was going to find Linhardt earlier, but uh everyone else came in and I kinda forgot...” 

”Caspar, hehe well if he didn’t want to come I don’t think that’s your fault.” 

”No I know but I’m kinda worried about him, and the party looks like its settling down. Maybe I’ll go check up on him and then call it a night. Uh if you're alright with that Ashe. 

Ashe looks at Caspar warmly. “Caspar I’m alright with it, hehe you don’t need my permission.” 

”No I know but I did invite you here, I don’t want you to think that I'm abandoning you for someone else.” 

”Well that’s very considerate of you but its ok I was just thinking I should go as well, I don’t know if this celebration will postpone class tomorrow.” 

Caspar smirks and casts his gaze to Claude and Dimitri, “Well seeing as how Claude is almost unconscious and Dimitri is slurring his speech it may be a good indicator that class may be cut short tomorrow.” 

The two look at each other and burst out laughing. “Yea you might be right.” 

”Well anyway seeing as how we’re both leaving you wanna walk back?” Caspar suggests. 

Ashe looks on bashfully but nods his head. “Sure.” 

The two get up and say their goodbyes to the girls at the table and then walk out. 

”Hey Asshhe” Dimitri yells from across the room grabbing everyones attention. 

Before you go! Don’t forget to use a-” Dimtiri is interrupted by Dedue grabbing him and silencing him 

”Apologizes for his outburst, he’s clearly had enough. I will escort him back to his dorm.” 

”Augh Deduuuueee.. I haven’t beat Edelgard yet... Deduuueee!” Dimitri struggles within Dedues grasp but cannot break free and resigns to being dragged back to his room. 

Everyone takes that as the sign that the party is wrapping up and prepare to leave. 

Caspar and Ashe are the first ones out the door. 

”Hey what did Dimitri mean by using what?” Caspar asks innocently 

If it wasn’t for how dark it was outside Caspar would see Ashes face turn crimson red. “Uh nothing he was just I don’t know acting dumb, anyway how was tonight?” Ashe attempts to change the subject. 

”Yea it was, I had a great time with everyone!” Caspar exclaims. 

’I can’t believe Dimitri would yell that across the room for everyone to hear!’ Ashe thinks to himself infuriated with his house leader. 

”Hey Ashe you listening?” Caspar waves his hand infront of Ashe. 

”Oh what? Yes?” Ashe asks not realizing that Caspar was talking to him. 

”I said what did you think about tonight?” Caspar asks annoyed that Ashe didn’t hear him. 

”Oh uh tonight was nice, I enjoyed having a nice get together with everyone even if it was mostly members from the Black Eagle house I still had a good time.” 

Satisfied with the response Caspar gives Ashe a toothy grin. 

”Well this is my room. Thanks again for the invite tonight Caspar I had a good time.” 

”Hey thanks for coming by, I would have been bored out of my mind if you hadn’t had been there!” 

Ashe laughs at Caspar’s statement. 

”Well anyway Goodnight Ashe I’ll see you around.” Caspar gives a short wave to Ashe and turns to leave 

”Wait” Ashe yells, not realizing he had done it. 

Caspar stops in his tracks and turns back to Ashe. “Yes?” 

”Uh... n-nothing, sorry, I uh just realized that uh you needed help studying yea?” 

”Oh right yea I do immensely!” 

”Well next week Annette Ingrid and I are going to be studying together in the Library if you’d like to join us your more than welcome.” Ashe suggests sheepishly 

”You mean it? Thanks Ashe oh I cannot wait!” Caspar exclaims loudly causing Ashe to blush a deeper shade of crimson. 

”Alright I’ll see you next week! Bye Ashe!” Caspar gives another wave to Ashe and runs off towards the stairs leading up to the second floor of the dormitory. 

Ashes heart is beating extremely fast. ‘Be still my beating heart.’ Ashe clutches his heart. He stares off as Caspar dashes towards the second floor, once he’s out of sight Ashe opens the door of his room and gets ready for bed. 

Caspar makes it up the stairs and walks down the hall. ‘That Linhardt, I’m going to go check up on him, he totally ditched the party!’ 

Caspar arrives in front of Linhardt's door and knocks. “Linhardt open up it’s me.” Caspar yells hoping to either wake him up or startle him out of his studying to let him in. 

Silence. 

Caspar knocks again. “Linhardt you there?” 

No response. 

’Hm that’s weird, Linhardt is usually either here or the Library. Did he really go there instead of the party?!?’ Caspar thinks to himself. 

Caspar looks towards the clock at the end of the hall and reads the time as ten thirty. 

Caspar yawns. ‘It’s getting late, I’ll check up on him tomorrow, knowing Linhardt he’s probably in the Library studying and where he’ll remain all night.’ 

Caspar walks over to his dorm and opens the door, inside he is greeted by an angry green haired mage. 

”Where have you been Caspar?” Linhardt asks annoyed. 

”Where have I been? I could ask you the same thing! I was at the party where were you?” Caspar responds in tone. 

Linhardt is sitting on Caspar’s study chair near his desk with an open book. 

”I was waiting for you up here, I thought you weren’t going.” 

”I never said I wasn’t going Linhardt, you didn’t think that the entire time I wasn’t here I wouldn’t have been at the party?” 

Linhardt sighs. “No I guess not... Honestly I’m not really that annoyed.” 

WHAT?!?” Then why are you yelling at me?” 

”Eh I wanted to see if you actually went.” 

Caspar can’t believe what Linhardt is saying but sighs and lays down on his bed. “Let me guess you used this as an excuse to stay in here and study?” 

Linhardt smirks. “Very good Caspar. Yes I did just that” 

”Well I’m here now so you can go if you want.” 

Linhardt yawns and checks the small clock on Caspar’s desk. “Yea it's about that time huh.” 

Caspar nods not realizing that Linhardt probably can’t see his face. “Yea.” 

”So how was tonight?” Linhardt asks curiously. 

Caspar smirks. “Well if you had shown up you’d have known how it went.” Caspar sticks his tongue out at him. 

”Oh come on Caspar.” 

Caspar sighs. “Well everyone was there including Bernadetta! Also, Dimitri and Claude where also there.” 

”Oh really? All the House leaders had gathered? That’s surprising.” 

”Well it was more like they crashed the party, but the professor allowed it so everything was alright.” 

”Hm interesting, I wonder if that means anything?” Linhardt whispers to himself. 

”What’s that Linhardt?” Caspar asks curiously 

”Oh nothing, anyway it’s time for me to go. Goodnight Caspar.” Linhardt gets up from his chair and walks towards his dorm room. 

’Well today went by well, I’m glad the professor and Edelgard were cool enough to let Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe come. I guess tomorrow there won’t be any class so maybe I can sleep in a bit... by sleep in I’ll wake up once the sun is over the horizon!’ 

Caspar changes out of his school uniform into his nightwear and goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I was having some difficulties with how to approach this chapter and whether or not it was too early but I decided it was appropriate. Edit:No in my hubris I have decided it was not a good idea and went full on fluff!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had brewing in my mind a retelling of Three Houses through Caspar and I believe there can be a different route that can be taken with this game which I will attempt to setup as Caspar being the lens through which I tell this story. I also should note I marked Underage in the list of warnings that's there because of the battles they do and If I decide to portray them explicitly they are all young right so just to be on the safe side.


End file.
